


DE Artfest Submissions

by lovinglarrystylin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglarrystylin/pseuds/lovinglarrystylin
Summary: Puttin all the fanficlets I make here for the Detroit Evolution July Artfest! May not do all (as work and life has me quite busy) but I’ll try my hardest!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Reverse AU

Nines had a feeling Gavin walking back to Jericho with Ada was a bad idea... Here he was in the middle of a random alleyway with the android practically dying in his arms, tears making his vision ever more increasingly blurry as Gavin’s fate looked more and more dire.  
“Gavin?! Gavin, stay with me. Look at me,” Nines pleaded, his hands holding up Gavin’s drooping head. Gavin had called in the incident but he knew by the time help arrived, his systems would be shut down.  
“A-Ada... Ada...” The LED on the GV200’s head was a solid red colour, something Nines had never seen as Gavin was always so snarky and sarcastic to even get remotely in distress for even a split second. He truly was one of a kind, as that backstabber Ada had said. Nines knew it wouldn’t be long now; Gavin’s head got more and more heavy in his hands and he could see his eyes closing as if he was falling asleep. Androids dont sleep...  
“Hey, hey! C’mon asshole, stay awake! Don’t close your eyes Gavin,” the man pleaded before taking a quick glance down the alley. Nobody was coming to help them, it seemed. Another look at Gavin as the android attempted to speak had Nines carefully placing his head against his chest and letting Gavin give in. The normally stubborn Gavin couldn't fight whatever Ada had done to him and Nines wanted to be there to comfort him as he shut down.The weight of Gavin’s body grew heavier and heavier. Nines felt every emotion wash over him: sadness, anger, despair, and for a second a slight glimmer of hope. After all, the police sirens grew louder and louder. Perhaps they could save Gavin in time...


	2. #sharingabed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another twist on Detroit Evolution, this time with a scene between scenes!

...“If you tell anybody about this, I’ll have you scrapped for parts,” Gavin murmurs as he slowly let his demeanor loosen in the presence of Nines.  
“Empty promises,” Nines mutters in response, an ever so slight smile upon his face. Leave it to Gavin to make a sly joke after letting his guard down ever slightly. Nines could feel and hear Gavin slowly begin to fall asleep once again; his heart rate calmed, his breathing became soft, and his body relaxed against Nines. It was a gentle moment for the two of them. Their interactions weren’t usually this calm. The android wasn’t about to complain. His partner was finally letting Nines into his life.  
Nines knew they couldn't stay in this position all night. Gavin would complain his back is hurting in the morning. The android carefully and slowly moved his partner so he was laying on his back with his head carefully rested onto the pillow. Nines stood for a moment to adjust the blankets so Gavin was adequately covered and he took a moment to look at the sleeping man before him. So peaceful… quiet… How was he so lucky to have been partnered with such a unique human being? Nines felt a tender smile spread across his cheeks. He decided maybe Gavin would appreciate having Nines in the bed to comfort him if the dream happened again, and so the android carefully laid beside the man. Almost as if magnets, Gavin gravitated to Nines once again and rested his head against his arm as he slept. Nines knew if more progress wasn't made on the investigation, it would put them behind in finding the killer. He decided he needed to do some searching while giving his partner comfort...


	3. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something a little different for this one. I struggle with college AUs when it comes to writing fanfics but I still want to participate somehow. Sooo here’s what I believe each character from DE would study in college in another universe!

Nines - Major in Corrections (ie. corrections officer)  
Gavin - Mechanics (I can definitely see Gavin fixing up an old motorcycle)  
Ada - Behavioural Neuroscience  
Chris - Youth Services (he just wants to be helpful and I’m sure he loves helping kids)  
Tina - Counselor (I mean, she gives the boys so much helpful advice!)


	4. #proposalAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A complete fluff fest

Four years ago….

“Hey, Asshole! Don’t do-“ it was too late. The cat had already batted the lighter off the table in the living room. Gavin groaned and picked up the lighter then shoved it in his pocket. The cat had a tendency to knock stuff off tables, as most cats do. “One day you’re gonna break something. You’re lucky you’re cute,” the man mumbles as he pet the cats’ head. The cat let out a soft meow in response and went off to sleep somewhere. Gavin plunked down on the couch and turned on the tv. Life was kinda boring with just a cat as your companion…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present day…

Gavin held the ring box in his hand and looked at the ring for probably the millionth time. He knew he wanted to marry Nines but he couldn’t help but be nervous. What if Nines said no? What if he fucks up the proposal? He had been thinking about the proposal for months. They had been dating for almost two years and Gavin couldn’t imagine his life without the android. His once dull apartment was now full of life. The two of them plus Asshole and their new kitten, Jack (Nines decided the kitten needed a proper name), made for a perfect little family. So a wedding was the obvious next step in their relationship.  
“Gavin? Are you home?” Nines called out as he came into the apartment, making Gavin scramble to put the ring box down and head out to greet the android. He made a mental note to put the box away before bed. He’d make up some bullshit excuse or something to go to their bedroom alone.  
“Yeah. How was work?” Gavin asks as he shut the door but left it open a crack as he knew Asshole had a tendency of hiding under the bed and who knew where that cat was at the moment.  
Nines smiles as he sees Gavin and gives him a warm embrace. “Same old,” the android said with a shrug before releasing the human from his hug. Gavin seemed awfully warm so Nines did a quick scan of him. “Gavin, are you alright? Your heart rate is higher than normal. And you’re sweating slightly,” he said softly, placing his hand on Gavin’s cheek and watching the skin tone peel away from his hand to expose the white underneath.  
“Don’t scan me,” Gavin rolled his eyes a little, then continued, “and I’m fine. You just kinda scared me when you came in.”  
“My apologies,” Nines mumbles and pressed a soft, brief kiss to Gavin’s lips. “How about we get our movie night started? Cuddling does calm you down quite quickly,” the slight smile on Nines’ face didn’t go unnoticed.  
Gavin gently shoved the android and rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” but the smile on his face said otherwise.

After three movies and a whole lot of cuddles, Gavin had completely forgotten about the ring box. The two were cuddled up on the couch, in the middle of Terminator 2 (Gavin couldn’t help but insist they watch it again, even though Nines had pointed out it was the 37th time they’ve watched it), Jack was curled up on Nines’ lap and they were just enjoying each other’s company when there came a soft thud from the bedroom. The two didn’t think much of it as Asshole made noise when he jumped down from somewhere but it wasn’t just that.  
The cat was soon running into the living room with the ring box as his new toy, batting it around and pouncing on it. Gavin noticed immediately and felt his heart drop into his stomach. He scrambled to his feet and hurried over to grab the small box from out of Assholes’ grasp, trying to shove the box into his pocket before Nines could see but it was too late.  
“Gavin? What was that?” The android asks, causing Gavin to curse under his breath. Well, guess his proposal plan had gone out the window.  
“I uh… I just- I got you something. And I wanted to ask you something?” Gavin said, not so confidently. His eyes were everywhere except for his lover. Meanwhile, Asshole was sitting beside Gavin with his tail swishing and head tilted as he looked at his human.  
Nines stood and looked at Gavin slightly confused. “What do you mean?”  
Gavin let out a gentle sigh and took the box out of his pocket. “I guess Asshole wanted me to do this now,” Gavin took a moment to glare down at the cat before getting to one knee in front of Nines.  
“Nines, I know our relationship has its ups and downs. I mean, it can’t be easy to get me out of bed in the morning,” Gavin chuckles, “but you do it with a smile on your face and kindness in your eyes. Something I never really saw before I met you. You keep me from doing dumb shit, you make sure I eat when I’m so deep into a case that I forget, and you make my coffee perfectly every damn time. You literally could not be more perfect. You love me…” Gavin opened the box to present the ring to Nines then gently took his hand. “Nines, will you make me the happiest meat sack on earth and marry me?”  
Nines was speechless. Utterly so. He knew the minute he saw the box what it was. The ring was simple yet beautiful, kind of like their relationship, and Nines needed a moment to look over Gavin’s face to make sure he was serious. This was Gavin after all. All he could muster was the slow nod of his head before his brain started working again and he could give Gavin the simple answer of “yes.” The biggest smile appeared on the humans face and he shakily slipped the ring onto Nines’ hand. Gavin stood and took him into his arms, Nines reciprocating the tight hug before pulling away only slightly to share a long tender kiss with Gavin. The only thing that made them separate was the soft meow from Asshole that made Nines look down at the cat. “I suppose a thank you is in order, “ Nines laughed, earning another meow from the cat.


	5. WesternAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now this might be cheap and it’s not entirely “western” but I don’t even know where to begin with cowboy stuff. But as someone who loves a good meme and I’m sure Gavin does too, I present this to y’all.

Nines was used to some weird stuff at this point. He lives with Gavin, for pete's sake. He’s what’s known as a ‘Gen Z’, as Nines found out. The android had done a lot of research about Gavin’s generation and what they liked but nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw as he headed to the car to head out on a case.  
The man was sitting in the driver's seat, as always, but the music blaring from the car could be heard as soon as Nines left the precinct. He took a moment to scan the music and the result popped up on his hud immediately: ‘Old Town Road Remix by Lil Nas X and Billy Ray Cyrus, released in 2019, genre - country pop’. That explained why Gavin had gone complete cowboy. Gavin was nodding his head along to the music while his hands were imitating typical cowboy mannerisms; hands on his belt, tilting down his (nonexistent) hat, pretending to spin a lasso. The whole scene had Nines trying not to laugh as he recorded the view for his viewing pleasure later. And to possibly show Connor. He didn’t want the detective to know he was watching so he waited for the song to be over before getting into the car.  
“Fuck tin can, what took you so long?” Gavin asks, starting to reverse out of the parking spot.  
“Oh, nothing Gavin,” the android said softly, looking out his passenger window with a grin on his face.


	6. #amnesia

Nobody had any idea when Nines would wake up. All they could do was try and track down Ada to stop her. Gavin was the most worried about Nines… he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get revenge for what Ada did or cry at Nines’ bedside and wait for him to hopefully wake up. He wouldn’t let anybody see him so fragile except Tina. She’s always been there for Gavin and is practically a sister to him. Though he’d never admit it…  
“Gavin?!” Tina called out as she rushed into the room where Gavin and Chris were trying to piece together where Ada was hiding. Trying was the key word. Gavin was obviously very distracted by his thoughts on Nines. Tina got his attention quickly as he turned his head to look at her. “He’s awake, but he’s- Gavin!”  
Gavin was already moving past Tina in a rush to go see his partner. He didn’t care what Tina had to say at that moment; he needed to see Nines. But he should’ve listened… what he saw wasn’t Nines. Or the Nines he knew.  
The android stood in the room where he had been reset, he was stiff and proper even if his synthetic skin was exposed as he was waiting for clothes. He reminded Gavin of Connor when he first arrived at the precinct. It then became obvious to Gavin; Nines was no longer deviant.  
“Nines?” The man said softly, looking over the androids face for some sign of emotion. Nothing.  
“My name is RK900. Cyberlife created me to assist in police work as my predecessor did,” the android spoke sternly.  
“You don’t remember me? Or anything?” Gavin asks as tears begin to swell in his eyes. He wasn’t one to show tender emotions but this was different… this wasn’t his Nines.  
“My system was corrupted and so I needed to be reset. It won’t impact my work as I will scan the database as soon as I arrive to work in the morning,” he spoke as he scanned around the room. “I require clothes.”  
Tina looked to Gavin with a soft sigh and placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry Gavin. They couldn’t save his memories. I tried to tell you,” she murmurs but Gavin just shrugged her away as he wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He had finally admitted his feelings for Nines and now he was gone. He was stuck with this actual terminator android that was nothing like his partner. He couldn’t stay in the room anymore; he felt sick to his stomach.  
“I need a smoke,” Gavin mumbles as he moves past Tina and out the room. He didn’t want to see anybody anymore…


	7. Time Travel/Loop

“Gavin? Gavin where are-“ Nines halted as entered the evidence locker. There, in front of him, was what looked like a tear in the middle of the room. It had a soft red ominous glow around the edge of the tear that had Nines anxious. He scanned around the room for any sign of Gavin but there was nothing. The android noticed a small box under the tear that made it look like a holograph so Nines slowly made his way over to it and slowly put his hand through the tear. But his hand disappeared; Nines let out a gasp and retracted his hand.  
“Nines?? Nines, was that you?” Gavin’s voice could be heard from the tear which had the android concerned.  
“Gavin! Where are you??” He asks, worry laced thick in his voice.  
“Step into the tear! Trust me!” The human spoke once again and Nines was quick to shake his head. This was crazy! Nines thought but he needed his partner and find out what the hell this thing was. So, beside his best judgement, Nines slowly stepped into the tear. There was a sudden white flash of light and he was suddenly in a completely different place…

“I told you, Nines,” Gavin said, a slight grin on his face as he took his hand. “You have to learn to trust me, tin can.”  
“Gavin, where are we?” Nines was more focussed on where, or maybe, when they were. It looked like a childhood bedroom but it was a complete mess. It made Nines’ head hurt from how disorganized it was.  
“This is my old bedroom. I was like, 5,” Gavin told him quietly before grabbing a hat that was on the end of the bed. “This was the last thing my dad gave me before he left. I haven’t seen this in years. I lost it when I was out on the streets.”  
Nines could see the emotion on Gavin’s face at the memories of his childhood. It kinda made Nines wish he could’ve experienced something like that or been there to help Gavin. Just something so he could properly understand Gavin’s emotions…  
Their thoughts were cut off when they heard footsteps walking around the house outside the door. “Gavin, we should go. We can’t be here,” Nines told him and gave a gentle tug on his arm. Gavin took another look at the hat before setting it back down. “Alright. Let’s go,” the man says and watches as the android headed back through the tear. Gavin was about to step through when a small boy opened the door and saw him, letting out a gasp. Gavin gave the boy a small smile before stepping through the tear...


	8. #dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took some creative inspiration from Octopunk Medias own edit that can be found here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/XZDQT6ituVs

**‘I wanna be your vacuum cleaner**

**Breathing in your dust’**

The slow but sensual song began playing over the speakers in the small room. Everyone’s attention was turned to the two in the middle of the dance floor as they held each other in each other’s arms. Nines, wearing a stunning white tux (which reminded Gavin so much of his Cyberlife apparel), and Gavin with a sleek black tux. Each had small details of the other person's colour incorporated into their own tux; they were part of each other.

**‘I wanna be your Ford Cortina**

**I will never rust’**

The two began a slow and slightly awkward dance. They were certainly no experts and even the three classes they went to, as per Tina’s request, didn’t really help either of them. But it didn’t matter. They were with each other...

**‘If you like your coffee hot**

**Let me be your coffee pot’**

Gavin let out a small chuckle as Nines mumbled along with those words. It had taken a lot of coffee for Gavin this morning. He loved Nines and knew he wanted to marry him that day but, god, he hated waking up at 6am...

**‘You call the shots babe**

**I just wanna be yours**

**Secrets I have held in my heart**

**Are harder to hide than I thought**

**Maybe I just wanna be yours**

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

**Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours’**

Their gentle swaying was cut off for a moment when Nines decided Gavin needed to be twirled, earning a laugh from the man himself and their guests.

“You’re such an idiot,” Gavin mumbles, the biggest smile on his face. Nines chuckles and presses a soft kiss to the man's cheek.

**‘Let me be your 'leccy meter and I'll never run out**

**And let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without’**

Gavin never expected to have this dream wedding with his dream partner. Everything was perfect. All their friends and “family” were here, the day was going perfectly, and he got to spend the rest of his life with his  _ husband.  _

**‘I wanna be your setting lotion (I wanna be)**

**Hold your hair in deep devotion (how deep?)**

**At least as deep as the Pacific Ocean**

**I wanna be yours’**

Gavin’s head rested on Nine’s chest as they slowly swayed. He could hear the androids thirium pump almost matching the beat of the music. Nines’ arms around him was comforting. He wouldn’t normally do something like dancing in front of all these people. Gavin was a shit dancer. But having the android there with him, sharing that moment, just made everyone disappear.

**‘Secrets I have held in my heart**

**Are harder to hide than I thought**

**Maybe I just wanna be yours**

**I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours**

**Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours**

**Wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours, wanna be yours’**

Nines gently hummed along to the song. He’s recently gotten into music; the way it effected humans emotions and the rhythms were almost hypnotic to some people. Gavin was quick to show him his favourite songs from the past and present, mostly past. ‘ _ Those songs were sooo much better _ ,’ Gavin would always tell him. And how could Nines tell him no?

**‘I wanna be your vacuum cleaner**

**Breathing in your dust**

**I wanna be your Ford Cortina**

**I will never rust**

**I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours)**

**I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours)**

**I just wanna be yours (wanna be yours)’**

As the song came to its end, the two shared a sweet kiss. Their guests cheered and clapped for them, making Gavin blush slightly. The two hadn’t stopped smiling since they had gotten ready that morning and they weren’t gonna stop any time soon. If Gavin could choose a day to relive over and over again, this would definitely be it. There was so much love all around them; it was intoxicating.

“Okay, enough with all this mushy shit. Let’s party!” Gavin said, earning more cheering from the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too want this song to be played at my wedding and my bf can’t stop me from adding it to the playlist lol


	9. Mermaid AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, this was the prompt I was waiting for! I love mermaid fanfics so this was right up my alley! That’s why it’s longer than normal! Enjoy!

Gavin has always had a fascination with the ocean. When he was a little boy, he’d run down the beach after school and let the waves splash at his feet while searching for shells, crabs, and other interesting finds. His parents would always have to come and get him when it started getting dark because he never wanted to leave. But that was the rule around there; never stay on the beach after dark. Those who had have gone missing without a single trace. Their footprints in the sand were nowhere to be found. Nothing. It was like they had washed away into the ocean. Gavin wasn’t scared. He had always been a brave boy and tried to stay at the beach as long as possible. But he was always scooped up and brought home, kicking and screaming. Always stubborn.

Now, at the age of 24, Gavin was studying marine biology. His love for the ocean had only grown stronger so it was clear what he was going to study when he went off to college. His final project was to get some pictures of the local marine fauna and write up an essay about what he saw and how it affects their environment. Simple enough. But, in typical Gavin Reed fashion, he got so caught up in his exploration and photography that he hadn’t noticed the sun going down. What didn’t help was that he was in an already quite dark cave so he didn’t notice it getting darker. His flashlight helped him greatly to climb over the rocks and find everything he needed photographs for. What really caught his attention though was a couple bright blue scales at the bottom of a rock that was partially submerged in the water.  
“Weird..” Gavin mumbles as he moves closer. There’s no creature he knew of around here with scales that blue. The man stuck his hand into the water, reaching the scales as the water level was up to his armpit, and brought them up to the surface to look closer at them. ‘Definitely fish scales,’ Gavin thought. ‘But they’re a lot more solid and sturdy.’ Gavin glances around the cave for a moment for any sign of the creature that had these beautiful scales. His curiosity only heightened when his flashlight hit a small hideaway under some rocks and movement came from underneath the water. There was a blue shimmer for a small moment but it was enough to answer the question as to where the scales came from.

Gavin carefully climbed the rocks towards where the underwater hide was located in the side wall of the cave. He thought for a moment on how he’d coax the creature out before deciding to try wiggling his fingers on the surface of the water. Most underwater creatures had a great sense for movement. Gavin crouched and placed his fingers barely in the water and began wiggling them. What came out had Gavin shocked.

A webbed hand with fingernails like claws reached out and grabbed his hand. Gavin immediately fought back and pulled back from the hand.  
“Hey! Let go of me!” Gavin shouted, panic overcoming him quickly as he struggled to free himself. But his worry grew more as the creature emerged from the cave and had Gavin in absolute shock. Mermaids were only a myth told by fishermen and sailors. Marine biologists joked about finding one someday but never did Gavin think it would be him to find one. Gavin let out a scream, mostly from fear of what this creature was capable of. The scream must’ve startled the mermaid and let go of Gavin to hide once again, causing Gavin to fall down off the rock and back up as far as he could in a scramble. He kept his eyes locked in front of him as he watched the mermaid attempt to swim off only to circle around and around. It was hard to see exactly why in such dark water when Gavin was so far away but he knew it couldn’t be good. If they were anything like fish, it was likely a problem with a fin. Nonetheless, the mermaid crawled back into the small cave after its weak attempt to flee.

The two hadn’t moved in what Gavin assumes was roughly an hour. The man was trying to figure out an approach as he didn’t want to become food or get killed but perhaps the mermaid was injured. Gavin decided the best way was to slowly walk back and talk calmly. Easier said than done. Gavin cleared his throat softly and slowly began climbing towards where the mermaid hid.  
“Hey… don’t be scared. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you. I hope you understand. Fuck… I literally might just be talking to myself. But I want you to know I have no reason to hurt you…” Gavin spoke softly as he drew closer to the mermaids hideout. His words were answered as he saw two stunning blue eyes staring at him from under the water. Just observing.  
“Okay. Easy… let’s just stay calm. No need to grab me again,” the man mumbles, trying to keep his eyes on the mermaid but he needed to watch his step. The one time he looked up, the mermaid had peeked its head up above the surface. It looked masculine and if Gavin wasn’t aware of the tail end of the merman, he’d think of him being attractive. The two seemed just as curious about each other as the other was.  
“Can you… can you talk? I don’t know how mermaids work. You’re not exactly in my textbooks,” Gavin let out a soft chuckle as he sat on a rock roughly six feet from the merman; a perfect amount of distance for safety.  
“I can talk,” the merman spoke, his voice hoarse from what Gavin assumes is all the salt water and sharp crustaceans they probably eat. Or maybe he didn’t speak much so his voice was out of practice.  
“Okay um… I’m Gavin. I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m just doing some studying and looking around. I’m not trying to do any harm.”  
“My name is Nines. And I’m sorry for grabbing you. I wasn’t sure if you were food or not,” the merman explained. ‘Made sense,’ Gavin thought.  
“It’s nice to meet you Nines. I noticed you had trouble swimming away…” Gavin brought up before showing the scales he still held in his hands. “Did you get hurt?”  
Nines glanced at the scales for a moment before moving slowly so his tail was facing Gavin. When he raised his tail, Gavin’s assumptions were shown to be correct. The merman’s tail fin was ripped to shreds. It looked fresh too. “A shark snuck up on me. It didn’t mean to catch my tail on it’s teeth but I panicked and it sliced me up when I tried to free myself. It was my own fault,” the merman told Gavin. He was so glad he came prepared for any injuries as he reached into his satchel. Gavin knew how clumsy he was and assumed he’d slip off a rock and cut himself open or something.  
“I can help you. I just need to get in the water with you. I don’t want you to dry up. You have to trust that I won’t hurt you,” Gavin told him as he showed the mermaid the bandages, cream, and plastic wrap he came prepared with. The merman was obviously hesitant but, at this point, he was desperate to get his fin healing up as fast as possible. “Okay,” the merman agreed.  
Gavin removed his satchel and set his stuff to the side. He didn’t mind getting his clothes wet though. He’s never been scared of the water. Gavin looked at the merman’s face for a moment before carefully reaching towards the shimmering tail. His headlight made every scale shine; Gavin could stare all day. “It’s gonna hurt a little when I put the cream on but it’s good. It’s cleaning the wound,” the man explained before cautiously beginning to fix up the tail fin. As expected, Nines flinched a little at the cream but allowed Gavin to finish wrapping him up. “There. You can’t move too much with this on. Especially in the water. It’ll come off. I’ll have to come back and check on you to make sure it’s healing up but you’re gonna be fine. It won’t be the same but you won’t lose it,” Gavin told the merman as the creature examined the plastic Gavin had wrapped around his tail.  
“Thank you. I don’t mind you helping me if it will get me back to swimming again,” Nines told him, making Gavin smile a little.  
“No need to thank me. I just want to help,” the man told him before the smile faded slightly as the merman got slightly closer to Gavin. He was in the water so he was at a disadvantage to the merman. But Nines showed no evidence of wanting to harm Gavin, especially since he gave Gavin a quick peck on the cheek.  
“Mermaids are quite affectionate. Kisses on the cheek are how we give thanks,” Nines explained. It was odd to Gavin but he wasn’t about to complain. And the more he knew about mermaids, the better he would be able to document about them. Seemed like Gavin was going to get a lot more kisses on the cheek if he had to come visit Nines every few days. And Gavin would never say no to that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could honestly do sooo many more chapters to this one prompt. I had to cut myself off before I wrote a whole novel! Maybe when artfest is over? Hehe


	10. Sickfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickly written as I’m about to go to bed after my night shift. But it’s cute so it’s okay haha Enjoy!

Gavin was coughing like mad as Nines walked into the bedroom, the android letting out a soft sigh. “I told you that all those sleepless nights will weaken your immune system.”  
“Shut up,” Gavin spoke, his voice sounding extremely painful. And it was, judging by the wince that followed after Gavin spoke.  
“Here,” Nines handed the man a mug that was steaming. “I went out and grabbed some tea to help soothe your throat. I also got you some medication for night time to help you sleep.” He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on Gavin’s forehead. It wasn’t necessary but he liked touching him. And it was a plus that he couldn’t get sick.  
Gavin nodded slightly as a silent “thank you” before taking a small sip from the cup, letting out a soft sigh of relief as the tea calmed his irritated throat.  
“I’ll bring you some water and soup at lunch time. And I let Fowler know we needed the next couple days off,” Nines told him gently as his fingers shifted through Gavin’s hair. The man let out a soft groan.  
“You don’t have to miss work for me. I’ll be fine,” he assures the android but his point was nullified when he began to cough again. Nines was quick to take the mug from Gavin’s hands so none would spill anywhere. Once the coughing had stopped, Gavin rolled his eyes as he took the mug back from a judgemental Nines. “Fine. Maybe I do need your help.”  
Nines chuckles slightly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “You’re so stubborn. Even when you’re weak and sick.”  
Gavin once again rolled his eyes but let a smile creep across his face. He set the mug on his bedside table after having a few small sips and patted the bed beside him. The android knew what this meant and was swift in laying beside Gavin, the human moving so he was pressed against Nines.  
“Take a nap. I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he whispered to Gavin as he stroked through the man's hair. Gavin wasn’t about to argue and closed his eyes, quickly drifting off to sleep while Nines laid there and adored the man as he slept. He wasn’t a nurse android but he would be anything for his lover.


	11. All Human AU

Gavin panted as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, his hands on his knees as he bent over slightly. “Nines! I can’t keep up with you!” He called out as his lover continued to jog. It was Gavin’s New Years resolution to get into better shape and Nines was more than willing to help out. Nines had a body like a god as he took a jog/run every morning plus his hour of working out his upper body every afternoon. Gavin, on the other hand, barely slept, ran on coffee, and needed Nines to help him get the motivation to go to work. But he wanted to change that. And now he was kinda regretting his decision.  
“You’ve got this Gavin! Only a few more blocks then we’ll be back home,” Nines told him as he jogged in place a few feet from the other man.  
“I feel like I’ve been jogging for five hours,” Gavin panted and shook his head a little. “Nines, you need to carry me.”  
A chuckle came from Nines as Gavin looked up at him. “I know you can do it Gav,” he assures him as he moved towards the tired man. He places a hand on Gavin’s back, “you’re so much stronger than you think you are.”  
Gavin stood up straight, let out a slight huff and looked at Nines. “You’re lucky I love you…” he muttered before continuing to jog, Nines following close behind with a smile on his face.  
As soon as they reached their apartment building, Gavin let out a groan as he leaned against the building and rested his head against his forearm. Nines grinned, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “I knew you could do it,” he says before pressing a soft kiss on his lover's cheek, making Gavin groan again.  
“Shut the fuck up,” he mumbles before standing up straight. “Lucky I love you,” Gavin says, a very slight smile on his face. He was exhausted so that smile was all he could muster at the moment.  
“C’mon, let's get you some water and some rest. You deserve it,” Nines took Gavin’s arm and helped him up to their apartment. It was definitely time for relaxation.


	12. 5+1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ BELOW!!

This is me, making a promise to finish this prompt! Y’all might need to remind me but I will finish this chapter, as I’ve started but I wanna catch up since I’m almost 3 days behind! Thanks y’all for understanding!


	13. Coffee Shop AU

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-  
“Shut the fuck up,” Gavin murmurs as he shuts off his alarm and slowly rolled over to face his closet. He let out a groan as he made his way out of bed and to his closet. Gavin had just moved all the way from Detriot to Buffalo, New York to get more training. It definitely wasn’t his idea; Fowler had suggested it. And he couldn’t exactly say no to his boss and father figure. He’d never hear the end of it…  
Once changed, Gavin headed to his empty kitchen and sighs as he looks over the empty shelves. ‘Looks like I need to find somewhere for breakfast’ Gavin thought. Normally he’d shower but he knew they were going to be running drills today so he decided he’d be better off waiting until he got home, so he grabbed what he needed for the day and headed out onto the street. He hoped there was some kind of coffee shop nearby. Gavin desperately needed a coffee to make it through his day. His prayers were answered when he noticed a neon sign that had the word ‘Coffee’ lit up in bright blue light a little further down the road. It didn’t look too fancy but Gavin wouldn’t complain; coffee is coffee.  
Entering the shop, Gavin was immediately hit with the strong smell of coffee which was heavenly to him. It was still pretty early so there were only three people sitting at the tables, all looking as tired as he was. But what really caught his attention was the android standing behind the counter. The androids had gotten their freedom and rights a few years ago so it wasn’t uncommon to see them working normal jobs. This android was practically everything Gavin wanted in a boyfriend. ‘Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad if I get to see him every day’ the man thought before heading to the counter, giving the tall android his best smile but he was still half asleep so he probably looked like shit.  
“Hello! What can I get for you today?” The android asks, whose nametag had the name ‘Nines’ on it. ‘Good to know.’  
“Hey. I uh… can I just get a coffee? And maybe a muffin?” Gavin asks, nervously looking between the simple menu, the baked goods display, and slight glances at the handsome android in front of him. “Just take your pick. Any muffin.”  
Nines nodded with a smile and went off to get Gavin’s order while Gavin paid. The android returned with a to-go cup of black coffee and a chocolate chip banana bread muffin for the man. “There you are! You seem like someone who’d enjoy our very popular banana chocolate muffin,” Nines says, making Gavin blush slightly. ‘How did he already know me so well?’  
“Thank you. I’ll have to let you know. You’ll probably see me quite often,” Gavin chuckles and put the bagged muffin in his bag for lunch.  
“Well, I look forward to seeing you again,” the android said, Gavin blushing once again and picked up his coffee. He gave Nines a slight nod then headed out the shop before he said or did anything too embarrassing. ‘Was the Nines flirting with me already?’  
Gavin might have to thank Fowler when he got home.


	14. #EnemiestoLovers

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Gavin muttered as he saw Nines’ plan for their current case.  
“Well, detective, do you have any better ideas?” The android asks, getting a groan from Gavin in response which was an obvious ‘no’. They were investigating a murder that had happened in a couples therapists office and their lead suspect is none other than the therapist herself. But with little to no evidence to support that, they decided that going into the office could give them some kind of evidence that the lady isn’t as innocent as she seems to be. She’s been way too quiet for someone who had a murder happen in her own office. So Nines came up with the idea of pretending to be lovers to convince her to let them in, which is why Gavin is so grumpy about the whole situation. Gavin hated how Nines was always hogging the limelight; being the most “advanced android created” meant he was very good at his job. And Nines hated how Gavin was always so stubborn and angry. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. Maybe therapy could help them get along a little better…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The two sat beside each other on the slightly uncomfortable couch with their hands holding each other extremely uncomfortably. They were trying to be as convincing as possible so their story was this: they’ve been dating for four years but they’re drifting apart and want to “rekindle the love”, as Nines had put it. The therapist wasted no time in making the situation even more awkward.  
“Are you having any sexual interactions with one another?” She asks nonchalantly. If Gavin was drinking a drink, he would’ve spat it out right then and there. The clearly flustered Gavin obviously wasn’t going to answer anytime soon so Nines spoke up.  
“I’m actually asexual. But we haven’t even been kissing as often. And when we do, it kinda feels like Gavin finds it a chore.”  
“I’d like to see that. Maybe I can see what is happening that would make Gavin react that way. Just pretend I’m not here.” Again, Gavin was utterly lost for words. This wasn’t therapy, it’s fucking torture! But before Gavin could interject about his feelings for the test, Nines turned the mans' head towards him and pressed their lips together.   
Gavin had never felt his heart race so much from just a kiss before. It was like Nines had a wire loose and electricity ran through his body. He didn’t want it to end but they had an act to keep up so when Nines pulled away, Gavin cleared his throat a little and looked down at their hands.  
The therapist nodded slightly and wrote some notes down. By the time the therapy session was over, she had concluded that they needed to spend more downtime together and that perhaps a holiday away might be helpful to their relationship. The two agreed and wrapped up their session. As they were leaving, Gavin texted Tina.  
‘The fucking therapist had us kiss and I’ve gotta say, T, I didn’t hate it…’  
‘I knew you secretly liked him. Maybe you should ask him out?’  
‘Shut up… you know how my ’   
“Gavin?” Nines’ voice had Gavin looking up from his phone and shoving it in his pocket to return to later. “Would you like to go for lunch? You don’t have to go with me. Just thought maybe you’d like some company since you normally eat alone when we’re out on cases.”  
Right, they were on a case. Gavin had completely lost focus on the case at this point. But perhaps this could be his way of slowly becoming nicer to Nines.  
“Yeah, sure. Could be nice,” Gavin played it off cool. As cool as possible for the man. They were both completely unaware that this would be their first date with so many more to come after...


	15. SoulmatesAU

Every creature on earth has a soulmate. The only way to find them is to find that someone who shares a birthmark on their body in the same spot and shape as you. With millions of places and shapes the birthmark could be, you’d think finding your soulmate would be hard. But not when the mark appears when they’re within a certain distance of their soulmate. Its almost always when they’re in the same building as their soulmate that the mark appears. Which is why when Nines showed up to the precinct on his first day, a thumb-sized light brown mark appeared on the side of his neck. He didn’t feel it happen and neither did Nines so they continued on their days until Fowler introduced them to one another. Tina and Gavin were in the breakroom at the time, laughing over some lame joke Gavin had said when Tina mentioned the mark on his neck.  
“Gavin, this is Nines. He’ll be working with you starting next week,” Fowler informed the detective who’s eyes scaled the figure of the tall android. He didn’t even hear the gasp from Tina as she noticed the same mark on Nines’ neck and he shrugged her away as she gently shook his arm to get his attention.  
“I don’t need a partner. How many times are we gonna go through this?” Gavin told the captain, annoyance thick in his tone.  
“I don’t care what you tell me, Gavin. Nines here will be a great help and hopefully, he’ll help get your shitty attitude under control,” Fowler told him sternly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, we have a tour of the precinct to finish,” the captain nodded towards the detective before heading out the breakroom, Nines following close behind. Both completely unaware that they had just met their soulmate.  
“Gavin, are you even paying attention?! Nines had the same mark you did!” Tina was practically shouting at Gavin. Gavin, being more focussed on Fowlers sudden orders, hadn’t even noticed the mark that looked the same as his. Tina had taken a picture of his and shown it to him so he’d know.   
“Fuck! Fuck, you’re fucking right!” Gavin hopped off the stool and followed after Fowler and Nines in a hurry.  
When he caught up to them in the hallway, Gavin grabbed a hold of Nines’ jacket collar and pulled him down to get a better look at the mark.  
“For god sake Reed, what are you do-” Fowler cut himself off when he too noticed the identical marks on their necks and watched as Gavin pressed his fingers to the spot on Nines’ neck, then to his own.  
“We’re soulmates…” Gavin murmurs and Nines’ eyes grew wide. They looked at each other in the eyes before Nines placed his hand on Gavin’s cheek, softly caressing it.  
“I thought I’d never find you,” Nines whispers as the world disappeared around them so it was just them in that moment. A moment they would both cherish forever...


	16. Noir/MafiaAU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strong language use and blood warning in this one!

Gavin woke up suddenly by the bag that was put over this face suddenly getting pulled off and someone slapping his cheeks. He looked around the dimly lit room confused and on edge when his eyes suddenly landed on the tall man in front of him.  
“Who the fuck are you? What do you want from me?” He demanded, only to get a punch in the jaw as an answer.  
“Shut up. I’ll do the talking here,” the man told him, while Gavin spat blood off to the side of him and shook his head a little. The man grabbed Gavin’s jaw roughly to tilt his head up to look at him. It was then Gavin knew who this man was; Nines. Their gangs had such a long history of hatred for one another that they didn’t even know what started the anger but they didn’t care. Gavin grinned, his teeth bloody but he still laid on the charm.  
“Hey there, pretty boy. Didn’t expect this from you. Aren’t you always wanting peace and shit?” He teased, earning himself a kick to the foot from Nines which made him wince and groan in pain.  
“I told you I was going to do the talking,” he told him sternly and circled the chair Gavin was tied up in. “I heard you and some of your men were camped out not too far from here. I see that as a threat to me and my friends. You have no reason to be anywhere near us,” the taller one spoke then stopped in front of Gavin. “Unless you want to take something from us.”  
Gavin chuckles a little and rolls his eyes. “Take something from you? I might as well go to the fucking dump and take shit from there. That’s how shitty your crap is,” he teased once again.  
“You have no idea what we have, Reed. You only see what we want you to see,” Nines told him, his expression was cold and neutral. It gave no indication of anger or frustration. Gavin wanted a reaction from the taller man but he wasn’t getting one. “So tell me why you’re here. Clearly we have something of interest to you.”  
Nines wasn’t lying; Gavin wanted something they had. It was an expensive diamond and having it meant the law would do anything to have it back. So Nines used that to his advantage to get what he wanted and the police turned a blind eye. With power like that, Gavin could have control of the entire city within days. It was any mafia’s dream.  
“I’m not telling you shit,” Gavin told him before spitting at Nines, his bloody spit landing on the man's face. Then the anger became obvious on Nines’ face when he punched across Gavin’s jaw again.  
“You piece of shit! I know you’re here for something and you’re gonna stay here until you give me an answer!” Nines shouted while Gavin tried to clear his vision as it went blurry. The last thing Gavin said before losing consciousness was, “eat a dick.”


	17. Apologies and The End

Hey all. I wanna start by apologizing for being inactive on here. My mission was to complete these prompts every day to hopefully get my creativity back up and running! But what I didn’t expect was a break up half way through the month and added stress at work, causing me to be depressed and exhausted every single day. I couldn’t even bring myself to pick up my laptop to write...

So this is me telling you all that the prompts I have done are what I completed... I’m sorry but there will be no more to come. I have to get myself back into a good emotional state in order to write and I don’t see that happening any time soon

I hope you guys understand


End file.
